


The third chance

by KasugaBee



Category: Wakfu
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasugaBee/pseuds/KasugaBee
Summary: Элиакуб подарил второй шанс предателю. Бывшему узнику предстоит заново обрести хорошее положение среди элиатропов и привыкнуть к новому миру. Но стоит перед ним незадача - артефакт элиатропов превратил его в подростка и лишил сил.





	1. Часть 1

В комнату пробивался яркий солнечный свет, намереваясь разбудить хозяина маленькой комнаты. Но его владелец даже не шелохнулся. Он был настолько уставшим, что почти не дышал. Но это не остановило маленького мальчика, который, ворвался в комнату, намеревался хорошенько разбудить спящего. Беловолосый мальчишка посмотрел на спящего юношу, который лежал спиной к нему. В проеме виднелась маленькая черная голова, которая внимательно следила за движениями своего товарища. Мальчик глубоко вздохнул и начал шлепать по пятой точке спящего.

\- Про-о-о-снись! Вставай Килби! – Прокричал мальчишка. Дракон, что был в проеме, разразился смехом.

От такой наглости, пострадавший резко встал, пытаясь поймать нарушителя спокойствия, но лишь поймал воздух. В коридоре слышался громкий смех, который явно принадлежал маленьким хулиганам. Несчастный сел на край кровати, пытаясь проснуться. Так вышло, что элиакуб совершил злую шутку – забрал жизненную силу Килби и отдал часть Юго. Парнишка смог, наконец-то, стать внешне взрослее, а предатель сделался подростком, но потеряв все вакфу. Благо, ему вернули левую руку, что можно считать это наказание не таким ужасным. Но на восстановление вакфу уйдет большое количество времени, поэтому Юго предложил Адамаю забрать парнишку к себе. «Он слишком слаб, чтобы что-то сделать» - говорил парень. После своего предательства, Адамай не шибко был разговорчивым. Он еще помнил тот момент, как этот предатель отдал его на растерзания шушу. Но он сам был тоже не лучше, поэтому дал свое полное согласие. Они еще помнили вопли Бальтазара, что они могут пожалеть об этом. Легко жить в измерении, где невозможно ошибиться. Особенно ничего не делая.

После путешествия в измерение Оропо, Юго хотел облегчить свое чувство вины. А это событие, как нельзя было кстати. Ох, он ведь сможет признаться Амалии в чувствах... Но сейчас у него есть много другой работы.

С лестницы весело спрыгивали ребята, которые никак не могли успокоиться. С кухни вышел Альберт, протирая руки своим фартуком.

\- Дети, в как-то слишком расшумелись. Скоро придут первые посетители, будьте готовы.

\- Да пап. – громко сказал Чиби. Гругал лишь фыркнул и вылетел из таверны.

Из портала появился юноша в голубой шапке, держа в руке большой батон горячего хлеба. Запах мгновенно пронесся по всему залу. Он отдал пакет мужчине и повернулся к мальчику.

\- Как дела Чиби? Готов к работе? – Юго похлопал его по плечу. 

\- Всегда готов! – мальчишка широко улыбнулся.

Парень одобрительно кивнул. Он посмотрел на лестницу и улыбка начала сползать с его лица.

\- Он еще не проснулся? – спросил парень младшего. На его вопрос, малой хитро заулыбался.

\- После такого, он должен был давно на ногах стоять. – стал хихикать Чиби.

Его ответ явно не устроил русоволосого.

\- Чиби! Я же говорил не будить его таким образом! Ах ты маленький гоббал! – он пытался схватить беловолосого, но тот исчез в портале, весело смеясь.  
***

 

\- Юго, прекрати, я нормально выгляжу.

Видимо, каким ты не был умным или древним, если ты выглядишь не под свой возраст, к тебе будут относиться под стать возрасту. Это больше всего злило Килби в Юго – тот вдруг резко объявил себя тем, кто должен заботиться о нем и всячески выводить из себя этим саму жертву. 

\- На мне вся ответственность за тебя.

\- Тогда при чем тут мои волосы? – парень пытался ударить по руке старшего, - лучше бы за собой так следил, Юго.

На его ответ, русоволосый засмеялся. Так громко, что даже кровать дрожала. Это злило блондина еще сильнее. Он уже смирился с тем, что ему приходится жить в доме своих бывших врагов, в котором имелось два дракона, один из которых пытался откусить от него кусочек. Из-за отсутствия вакфу, он часто не носил шапку, поэтому было необходимо держать волосы в порядке. 

Блондин потянулся за своими круглыми, большими очками. Надев их, он посмотрела на, протянутую Юго, его старую шляпу. Килби мотнул головой и вместо шляпы взял плащ с широкими рукавами.

\- Я подожду тебя внизу. – Сказал Юго и скрылся в коридоре.   
Элиатроп посмотрел в небольшое зеркало, которое висело над его тумбой возле кровати. 

\- Жалкое зрелище. – Пробурчал он.

Должно пройти много времени, чтобы его тело достигло нужного возраста, когда он сможет быть более самостоятельным. Если бы у него было сейчас достаточно вакфу, необходимость в более зрелом теле не была такой острой. На данный момент, ему приходится полностью полагаться на Юго и даже на маленького Чиби. Из-за такого стечения обстоятельств, он больше предпочитает сидеть в своей комнате (которая раньше была Адамая, но он теперь живет с Юго), и заниматься исследованиями. Особенно в те моменты, когда приезжает остальное братство Тофу. И благо, что редко. Но больше его волновало, что Юго не очень то занимается будущим благоустройством для прихода их народа. У Юго всегда был ветер в голове, напомнил себе Килби. В этом деле, они с Норой были очень похожи. Подростки, что всегда баловались на цветочном поле, кидая в друг друга кусками грязи... это не то, что он хотел бы запомнить. 

Килби посмотрел на свой рабочий стол, на котором лежал пробный учебный план Юго и Чиби. Он хотел, чтобы они наверстали все то, что им необходимо. Особенно драконий язык, с которым у Юго очень плохо. Это пока единственное, что он может им дать – знания. Взяв в руки несколько листков, блондин побежал вниз. 

Сейчас было раннее утро и в таверне не было посетителей. С кухни шел чарующий аромат тушеного мяса с разными специями, которые переливались в легкой песне ароматов. В зале был и другой запах – запах свежести и его источником был взрослый элиатроп в голубой шапке, из которой он явно вырос. Парень интенсивно мыл пол шваброй и, заметив вошедшего блондина, он остановился и широко улыбнулся ему.

\- Папка скоро приготовит завтрак. Садись пока за стол.

\- Юго, мне нужно поговорить о твоем... – Парень не слушал его.

\- Я пойду, найду Чиби и Гругала. – И элиатроп исчез в портале, оставив блондина одного в большом зале.

«Он не меняется» - подумал с легкой досадой Килби. Юго никогда не любил учиться, он это прекрасно помнил. Поэтому, из-за скверного характера младшего, его постоянно отдавали на обучение старшему элиатропу. У Килби был иммунитет к выходкам Юго, который появился уже очень давно. Он не мог вспомнить, чтобы Глип сам вызвался заниматься с Юго. Вместо этого, он только телепортировался куда подальше, чтобы ему никого не давали. «Трус и коротышка» - плюнул блондин. На самом деле, он был не против этого. В каждой жизни этот маленький, жизнерадостный мальчишка с голубой шапкой приносил что-то новое. Возможно, из-за его открытости и наивности он был таким, каким и является сейчас. Это приносило в жизнь древнего элиатропа свежую струю, о которой он, уже, давно не помнил. И, наверное то, что сейчас он находится в другом мире, совершенно в другой ситуации заставляет его интенсивно размышлять и искать новые пути выхода. Словно огромный взрыв, который никак не может успокоиться. 

Килби не заметил, как что-то уперлось ему в бок. И по телу растеклась дикая боль.

\- Гругал! 

Чиби побежал к своему брату дракону, пытаясь его оторвать от блондина. Черный дракон с неохотой отцепился от бока старшего элиатропа. Он грозно посмотрел на Килби и пошел к столу, на котором успел разложиться горячий завтрак.

\- Ки-и-лби, тебе не больно? – большие глаза мальчика смотрели прямо на него. Тот ничего не ответил, будто находясь в прострации, хотя на самом деле ему было так больно, что даже пискнуть нет сил. В комнате появился элиатроп с голубой шапкой и беловолосый подбежал к нему. – Юго прости, пожалуйста, я не смог остановить Гругала!

Юго смотрел, как Чиби стал заливаться слезами, и устало вздохнул. 

\- Адамай, нужна твоя помощь. – Сказал он вошедшему дракону, который нес пустые тарелки. Он кивнул и направился прямиком к черному дракону, который сразу же начал скалиться. Сам парень нежно похлопал по плечу младшего. – Ты не виноват Чиби. Иди, скорее, есть завтрак. 

Мальчишка кивнул ему и уже с улыбкой побежал к столу, у которого уже стоял сам Альберт. Юго повернулся, чтобы оценить степень повреждений Килби от укуса Гругала, но увидел лишь пустоту. Сам блондин уже, немного хромая, поднимался по лестнице.

\- Килби ты куда? А как же завтрак? – спросил он его. На его вопрос, парень не обернулся.

\- Я поем в комнате, чуть позже. А теперь мне нужно немного отдохнуть. – Монотонно ответил он русоволосому. 

Этот ответ явно не устроил Юго. Он стал часто беспокоиться, что старший элиатроп часто скрывался от них в своей комнате, появляясь только в редких случаях. Это даже достало Чиби, который в последние дни пытался подружиться с ним. У младшего не было друзей, кроме его небольшой семьи, состоящей чисто из братьев. А появление нового элиатропа, вызывала в нем чувство приятной ностальгии, которой он никогда не испытывал. Он знал, кем являлся Килби, но раз он здесь, живет с ними, то ведь не запрещено с ним разговаривать?

\- Так не пойдет. – Проговорил Юго. Он за секунду успел преодолеть весь путь к лестнице, преграждая путь блондину.

\- Юго, уйди с дороги.

\- Ты пойдешь с нами, есть вкусный завтрак всей семьей.

\- Они твоя семья, а не моя. – Килби попытался оттолкнуть его с пути. Не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр. Он стал завидовать своему старому телу.

\- Нет, ты пойдешь со мной, а не будешь затворничать в комнате. – Никак не унимался парень.

\- Ты это мне в миллионный раз говоришь, Юго. И ничего не изменилось. – Блондин воспользовался секундным шоком Юго и проскочил через него. Не успел он вздохнуть с облегчением, как русоловосый схватил его за талию. – Юго, шушу тебя подери, что ты делаешь?

\- Я не отпущу, пока не пойдешь со мной. – В глазах элиатропа сверкнула решимость.

Старший элиатроп злобно рыкнул и, крепко схватившись за перила, пытался вырваться с мертвой хватки. Белый дракон устал ждать этих двоих и когда он подошел к лестнице, он разразился смехом. На громкий смех побежал Чиби и, увидев попытки взрослого товарища, он крепко обнял ногу Килби, не давая ему уйти. От этих действий, у Адамая началась истерика, которая никак не могла успокоиться. 

Черный дракон без всяких эмоций смотрел на этот спектакль. И лучшим решением, который он принял, стало укусить кого-нибудь, чтобы все это прекратилось.

\- Гругал!  
***

 

За большим столом сидела вся семья, которая проживала в этой таверне. Жертвы черного дракона держали по холодному компрессу, злобно посматривая на него. Быть укушенным драконом – не самая лучшая мечта, думал Юго. Его нога так ныла, что он задавался вопросом: какая должна быть выдержка тогда у Килби, которого постоянно кусает Гругал? Юго издал ноющий стон, заставляя всех посмотреть на него.

\- Может, тебе сменить лед? – Альберт обеспокоенно спросил его.

Парень тряхнул головой, продолжая поддерживать пакет со льдом.

\- Чиби, не торопись, гоббал не оживет и не сбежит. – Юго потрепал по черной шапке младшего элиатропа. 

\- Но все очень вкусно, я не могу остановиться! – Жалобно пропищал Чиби, - Адамай вообще больше всех съедает!

\- Потому что я дракон. – Сказал он набитым ртом.

Юго улыбнулся и переместил свой взор на самого тихого члена этого большого стола. Килби смотрел на свою тарелку, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Хотя, его можно было понять – он старался не привлекать себе лишнего внимания. «Я потом с ним поговорю» - подумал про себя парень.

\- Ки-и-лби, ты будешь есть ножку? – спросил Чиби, сделав жалостливые глаза. Блондин мотнул головой и отдал ему сочную ножку на радость ребенку.

Отложив приборы, русоволосый повернулся к своему отцу.

\- Пап, нам с Адамаем нужно в царство Садида. Если получится создать заап, то вернемся ближе к ужину. 

\- Не тот ли круг, который вы поставили во дворе?- Удивленно спросил пожилой мужчина. Парень кивнул и взглянул на остальных. 

\- Вам нужно будет следить за порталом. Килби, к тебе это особенно относится.  
Парень оторвался от своей тарелки и скептически посмотрел на него.

\- Я рад, что ты мне доверяешь это дело, но что может сделать элиатроп без вакфу? – На этот вопрос русоволосый виновато улыбнулся. Чиби, посмотрев на него, вскочил с места.

\- У меня вакфу есть! Со мной он не пропадет! – Мальчишка мужественно стукнул себя по груди, вызвав стон со стороны Килби.

\- Отлично! Не подведи нас Чиби! – Юго потрепал мальчишку по шапке и последовал за своим братом-драконом.

\- А ты знаешь, что он может взорваться, если будешь так рядом сидеть? 

Был уже почти вечер, и весь этот солнечный день, Чиби и Гругалорагран сидели возле почти круглой арки, ожидая старших товарищей. Килби целый день, как обычно, сидел в своей комнате, но громкое нытье мальчишки сильно раздражало его. Раньше, он мог сказать, что Чиби в детстве имел плохую черту непроизвольно выть от скуки, но она быстро проходила, как он только становился чуть старше. Но мальчишке было почти семь и это было не смешно.

\- Ты же сам сказал, что у тебя нет вакфу, поэтому сижу тут я и Гругал. – Он похлопал по спине черного дракона. Блондин вздохнул.

\- Это еще опаснее Чиби. И ваш отец должен скоро вернуться, кто-то должен встретить его. – Мальчики проигнорировали его. – Хорошо, я вместо вас посторожу арку, а вы идите в дом.

Мальчишки не сдвинулись с места. Прозвучал треск сверчка и тихие вздохи детей. Блондин цокнул и резко закрыл окно, вновь скрываясь в темноте своего маленького обиталища. 

Резкая вспышка портала озарила весь двор. Из него, вышел Юго с Адамаем, которых сопровождала зеленоволосая девушка, которая явно была недовольной.  
Заметив ее, мальчик скривил лицо и убежал в дом. Старшие лишь пожали плечами, на его резкую смену поведения.

\- Хей Гругал, вы нас ждали? – спросил Юго, пытаясь похлопать по голове дракона. Но он потерпел неудачу. Дракон чуть не опалил его своим пламенем.

В своей комнате, Килби сидел за столом, беспрерывно работая над новой главой. Он был просто в ярости, когда узнал, что Юго во время битвы с Огрестом, разрушил Зинит. Все исследования, книги и свитки – было безвозвратно уничтожено. В этот момент, Адамай не заступился за Юго. И Юго сто раз успел пожалеть, что он разрушил корабль. Поэтому, работы у блондина прибавилось в втрое. Если раньше в его задачах стояло обучение и подготовка Юго с Адамаем к правлению, то теперь ему было нужно восстановить почти всю библиотеку элиатропов. Без этих знаний, будет невозможно обучать детей из Эмруба, а старый Бальтазар вряд ли проживет еще немного. 

Килби потер переносицу и попытался размять спину. В комнате появилось резкое свечение портала, из которого выпрыгнул мальчишка с темно-коричневой шапкой. Его взгляд был направлен вниз. Чиби было явно некомфортно. Он прыгнул на кровать старшего и некоторое время лежал без движения. Такое резкое появление младшего элиатропа, для Килби не было неожиданностью. Чиби часто так резко появлялся в его комнате, прячась ото всех или обижаясь на кого-то. Младший довольно быстро привык к неожиданному появлению блондина в их доме. И так же быстро привязался к нему. Альберт очень волновался, что Чиби почти ни с кем не общается кроме его семьи. А когда появился Килби, то вообще стал проводить все свое время с ним. Юго с Адамаем сделали правило, чтобы никто не волновал старшего элиатропа во время работы или вообще к нему никто не заходил ради всеобщей безопасности. Но Чиби давно придумал как обойти это правило и просто создавал порталы в комнату блондина. Но не на радость самому элиатропу.

Младший издал тихий стон.

\- Мне не нравятся друзья Юго. – Сказал Чиби в подушку, - Особенно она.

\- Что-то случилось Чиби? – Спросил Килби, все еще сидя за рабочим столом. Каждая минута для него была ценная. Никогда не знаешь, когда они решат тебя выбросить обратно в белое измерение, а работы было навалом. 

\- Гругала она не любит и смотрит на него как на бомбу. – Заныл мальчишка.

\- Так и есть Чиби. – Килби продолжал писать, - Но вряд ли тебя волнует только это.

Беловолосый поднял взгляд наверх, стараясь подобрать слова. Килби не любил лишней болтовни, особенно, когда он работал. Если он разозлится, то об этом точно узнает Юго.

\- Она говорит мне пойти погулять, когда она рядом с Юго. Или пихает своей большой...

\- Я понял. – Блондин перебил его, поняв недовольство младшего. После большой паузы, Чиби вновь уткнулся в подушку. В дверь стал кто-то скрестись.

\- Это наверное Гругал. – Сказал Чиби, открыв дверь. Там и вправду стоял дракон, но в своей человеческой форме. Он был одет в том же, что и его близнец, но имел темную кожу и длинные волосы. – Пошли в комнату, Гругал...

\- Нельзя. 

\- Почему? – Недоуменно спросил мальчик. Дракон быстро зашел в комнату, закрыв за собой дверь. Блондин оторвался от своей работы, чтобы посмотреть на детей. 

\- Мы сегодня будем спать в комнате не одни.

\- А принцесса будет спать в их комнате? Слишком роскошно для одной садиды. Мы уже не раз так теснились, когда приезжали друзья братьев. – Надул щеки Чиби.

\- Юго будет с ней спать. Они сейчас в комнате. – Сказал дракон, прыгая на кровать и прижимаясь к стене. Близнец повторил его действия, пытаясь прислушаться к разговору старших. Таких действий, Килби уже не мог допустить.

\- Так, вы забываете о правилах... – начал он.

\- Тшш! – Шикнули близнецы на старшего и вновь прижались к стене. Но не успели они прислушаться, как из ниоткуда появился портал, из которого вышли руки и тумаки для младших.   
***

 

Весь вечер был неспокойным. Все громко смеялись, кричали или что-то роняли. Следующий день прошел более спокойно для старшего элиатропа. Он уже почти закончил писать три главы, над историей элиатропов. И Килби снова забыл лечь сегодня спать. Он выходил из комнаты лишь раз, чтобы взять что-нибудь перекусить. Таверна всегда была переполнена людьми, но в этот раз было меньше народу. Сегодня Чиби помогал в зале, тем самым снизив его чрезмерную посещаемость к Килби. Блондин сидел на кровати, читая книгу, которую дал сам Альберт, как он услышал сильный хлопок дверью и крики. Он явно принадлежал юной садиде и наверняка она поругалась с молодым королем. 

В последнее время, они стали чаще срываться на горячие споры, которые сопровождались криками. Амалия ожидала, что после преображения Юго, он решит попросить у нее второй шанс на их отношения. И тогда принцессе не нужно будет думать о поиске будущего мужа, которого так старательно пытается найти для нее старший брат. Но Юго и вовсе не торопился с женитьбой и похоже, его не сильно это волновало. Это злило принцессу еще больше.

Амалия шла по коридору, заметив ту дверь комнаты, в которой она ни разу не была. Русоволосый запрещал кому-либо заходить туда. Она знала, кто именно там сидит, но Килби так и не появлялся на ее глазах. От злости к Юго и от своего собственного любопытства, во что превратился лжекороль элиатропов, Амалия решилась открыть дверь. Ее встретила тишина и тихое сопение спящего юноши. В комнате был книжный шкаф, рабочий стол из темного дуба и небольшая кровать, на которой спал сам хозяин комнаты. Блондин уснул с книгой в руках, а очки скосились на переносице. Если бы Амалия не знала, кто он такой, то подумала бы, что это обычный парень, который много времени проводит за столом. Девушка тихо подошла к спящему, чтобы получше разглядеть его. 

Почему то, элиатроп казался ей нереальным, как будто он ненастоящий – чересчур бледная кожа, волосы цвета карамели, но переходящие постепенно в русые и кукольное лицо, больше похоже на женское. Да и весь он сам напоминал куклу, а не живого человека. Амалия, незаметно для себя, хотела коснуться его щеки, что и сделала. Он даже не отреагировал на нее. Девушка быстро убрала руку, не желая быть пойманной в такой неловкий момент. Блондин сильно отличался от своего собрата элиатропа – если Юго был больше как простой мальчишка, то Килби был... более аристократичным. Внешностью точно. 

Элиатроп начал просыпаться от чувства, что за ним кто-то наблюдает и был прав. Садида испугалась, но не сдвинулась с места.

\- Прошу прощения, но разве Юго не просил не заходить сюда? – Спросил Килби, поправляя очки. Даже в таком неряшливом состоянии, он выглядел завораживающе. 

\- Боюсь, он думает только о своих проблемах. – Резко ответила принцесса, скрестив руки на груди. Блондин усмехнулся.

\- Да, у него всегда была проблема в понимании чужих чувств. Это долгий процесс.

Амалия слегка улыбнулась, но улыбка резко спала. У нее были вопросы, и несколько из них она могла задать тому, кто хорошо знает Юго. И именно на протяжении всех его жизней.

\- Я могу задать тебе вопрос? – Неуверенно начала девушка. Ей было неловко начинать этот разговор. Парень в ответ кивнул. – Юго... 

Садида замялась. Она многое думает о парне, особенно...

\- Он не желает принимать ответственность? Старая сказка, которая повторяется из жизни в жизнь. – Он хлопнул по своей книге. – Я до сих пор не могу заставить его сесть за учебу и подготовку к правлению. Он каждый раз находит отмазку.

Некоторое время они еще разговаривали о Юго. Амалия проболталась об Оропо, заставив Килби заинтересоваться. Девушке быстро удалось замять эту тему на то, что Оропо был просто обыкновенным врагом, который хотел уничтожить богов. И что после этой битвы, Юго стал более молчаливым и задумчивым. 

\- Значит, процесс понимания чужих чувств пошел. – Вздохнул парень. Он заметил, как принцесса буквально пялится на него. Килби смутился. – У меня что-то на лице?

\- Да, – быстро ответила девушка. Ее рука потянулась к его лицу, заставив Килби непроизвольно задержать дыхание. Все так происходило быстро, что он не успел моргнуть. – Это был листик.

Парень не мог понять, откуда взялся этот листик. Не может же быть, чтобы он настолько был рассеянным...

\- Мне пора уйти. – Мягко сказала Амалия. На удивление, разговор с прошлым врагом прошел хорошо, хотя ее изначальное мнение было иным на этот счет. Но он оказался хорошим собеседником. 

\- Угу. 

Закрыв дверь, лицо девушки загорелось красным. Пришлось быстро наколдовать этот листик, как отмазку. Она не могла сказать, что ей просто снова захотелось его потрогать. А именно удостовериться, что он реальный, а не какая-то иллюзия. Амалия яростно закивала самой себе, пытаясь себя убедить.

Из угла, за ней наблюдали близнецы.

\- Как ты думаешь, зачем она к нему заходила? – Спросил элиатроп, посмотрев на брата. – Вдруг она над ним издевалась!

Мальчик-дракон нахмурился.

\- Это я имею права над ним издеваться, а не она. – Пробурчал Гругалорагран. Чиби сорвался с места. Он зашел в комнату, найдя Килби на кровати. Дракон зашел следом и выдохнул. – Ничего.

\- Что ничего? – Спросил блондин, осматривая близнецов. Он был явно недоволен частыми визитами в его обитель. И дракон не придумал ничего лучше, как укусить старшего элиатропа.

\- Гругал прекрати!   
***

 

Амалия вышла на улицу, вдыхая свежий воздух. С новыми мыслями, она решила добиться от Юго прямого ответа. После их последнего приключения, нет смысла скрывать их истинные чувства. А, кстати, вот и Юго возвращается домой. Он заметил садиду и опустил взгляд. 

\- Юго.

\- Амалия... Прости, что был резок. 

У девушки наворачивались слезы, но она старалась сдерживать их. Амалия быстро подошла к нему и встала вплотную. 

\- Юго... Я понимаю, тебе нужно время чтобы... Все осознать... – Прошептала она. Парень опешил от ее слов и улыбнулся. Он крепко обнял девушку.

\- Спасибо Амалия. 

Из таверны выбежал Чиби и побежал прямиком к бочке с водой. Он намочил кучу тряпок и снова понес их в дом.

\- Чиби, что-то случилось? – Юго отпустил Амалию.

\- Да так, ничего. – Быстро ответил парень. – Просто Гругал опять хулиганит. 

Взрослый элиатроп громко вздохнул и шлепнул себя по лбу. 

\- Этот дракон не перестанет приносить проблемы. – Пробурчал парень, заставив девушку усмехнуться.

Вечер обещает быть нелегким.


	2. Часть 2

В камине мягко потрескивал огонь, освещая большой зал. Двое мальчишек весело бегали вокруг столов, преследуемые белым тофу, который был явно больше обычных птичек. Альберт уже устал делать им замечания, поэтому он лишь со вздохом следил за их действиями.   
Юго сидел на своей кровати, сложив руки так, чтобы он мог держать свой подбородок. Последние события его изрядно вымотали. В комнату тихо постучались.

\- Да, заходи.

Увидев входящего Килби, парень мгновенно выпрямился. В руках блондина была кипа бумаг и книг. Сбросив их на деревянный стол, он обернулся.

\- Многие еще не готовы принять наш народ, - начал Юго со вздохом. – Я буквально в растерянности. Озамодас и пандава готовы принять нас, даже Бонта согласилась поддерживать. Но этого мало, очень мало.

Юноша снова опустил голову в ладони. Уже два месяца он активно ведет переговоры и старается найти хорошее место для элиатропов. К этому прибавляется изучение политической обстановки между королевствами, чтобы знать, к кому можно будет обратиться. Не о такой жизни мечтал некогда мальчик, сын хозяина небольшой таверны. Все то ему было нужно – это побольше приключений и как можно больше узнать об этом мире. Но теперь, его корона стала словно цепями, которые приковали его к этой большой ответственности. Он завидовал Амалии, так как ей придется всего лишь управлять своим народом, а не обустраивать его в новом старом мире, в котором они раньше жили. Не придется искать плодородное место, создавать новые отношения со всеми народами или обучать еще только детей, которые составляют весь этот народ. Богиня, там есть дети, которые были явно старше его и видели мир без остальных народов. Тяжелые моменты адаптации пугали Юго. Он понимал, что работа только начинается.

\- Я боюсь Килби. – Его руки стали дрожать. – Боюсь, что не справлюсь, что сломаюсь и разочарую всех.  
Блондин вздохнул.

\- Чиби выбрал тебя королем. Он пророк, значит... – Он запнулся.- Значит, он не ошибался. На данный момент, ты единственный полноценный взрослый элиатроп, который может принимать решения.

\- А как же ты? – Удивленно спросил русоволосый. 

\- Меня не бери в счет. – Шикнул Килби, - С таким телом и без вакфу, я бесполезен. Держи, эта книга должна тебе помочь. 

\- Традиции и праздники энирипс? Для чего мне она? – Удивленно спросил Юго, перелистывая страницы.

Блондин хмыкнул и устроился рядом на кровати.

\- Я изучил особенности этого народа. Было бы хорошо привлечь их на свою сторону. Лекари нужны всегда, а если они будут на нашей стороне, то у нас будет преимущество. И скоро у них будет празднество и это отличный шанс встретить их королеву. 

Юго рассматривал изображение, где были показаны танцы. Ему снова нужно отправляться в путь. Он обернулся к Килби вплотную.

\- Пойдешь со мной?

\- Хочешь, чтобы я там умер? – шикнул юноша прямо ему в лицо.

\- Ах-ха, прости, иначе меня убьет Чиби и Адамай. – Громко рассмеялся парень, заставив Килби хмуриться, - Завтра же и отправлюсь в путь. 

\- Все же советую сначала изучить книгу и несколько документов. – Он указал на заваленный стол, - Необходимо, что встреча прошла на высшем уровне и с одним хорошим исходом.

\- Поставил ты мне задачу Килби. – Сказал Юго, упав спиной на кровать. Он ненадолго задумался. – А сколько тебе нужно, что восстановить вакфу?

Блондин задумчиво наклонил голову. 

\- Мне осталось недолго Юго. Но этого хватит, чтобы вас научить всему необходимому и помочь вам продвинуться вперед. – Быстро выговорил юноша, не давая своему оппоненту перебить, - Поэтому изучай все, что я тебе даю.

Юго заметно побледнел и он стал сильно волноваться, не зная, что ему делать. Почему все, что он делает, выходит из вон рук плохо?

\- Ты... Ты скоро умрешь? – Тихо прошептал элиатроп.

\- Есть вероятность. – Ответил блондин без капли сомнений.

\- Почему... Почему ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? Почему ты раньше не сказал об этом? Мы бы нашли решение... – Килби остановил его, положив свою ладонь на его плечо.

\- Я не боюсь смерти, Юго. Я ничего не забываю, но по крайней мере дам шанс Шинономе на новую жизнь. Это нечестно, что она до сих пор в ловушке, когда я здесь. – сказал блондин с натяжкой. 

\- Разве ты не боишься одиночества, Килби?

Этот вопрос застал его в врасплох. Они знают, что ожидает предателя, если он вернется в дофус. Бальтазар сделает все, чтобы Килби был в изоляции ото всех. Блондин предполагал, что когда элиатропы уйдут из Эмруба, то он поселится там вместо них. Но зная старого дракона, он вряд ли так легко отделается. 

Заметив напряженный и задумчивый взгляд юноши, Юго добавил:

\- А есть ли возможность передать тебе вакфу? – Блондин мгновенно поперхнулся, - Если ты так среагировал, значит, есть возможность!

\- Юго, ты опять думаешь только о своем благополучии. Моя смерть даст сестре возродиться и принести больше пользы нашему народу. Ты, как король, должен лучше понимать. – Перебил Килби, - И убери от меня свои руки.

Парень продолжал сжимать его плечи, принося блондину неприятную боль. Как же он хотел прожить простую, но особенную жизнь, которую он получил в Емельке. Раньше, ему такая жизнь казалась скучной и полной рутинной помощника хозяина таверны. Но с появившейся ответственностью, теперь она кажется самой прекрасной. Как же он хочет свалить на кого-нибудь эту корону...

\- Юго!

Элиатроп пришел в себя, видя перед собой злое и наполненной болью, лицо блондина. Юго понял, что сильно сжал руки Килби и сразу же отпустил его. Тот слегка потер их, недовольно бурча. Только сейчас русоволосый заметил, что на левой руке бывшего предателя, красовался шрам, на котором раньше заканчивалась рука. Значит, элиакуб с помощью вакфу смог восстановить его руку, но заметно омолодив его. Даже слишком.

\- Прости... – Тихо сказал Юго. На его ответ блондин хмыкнул и вышел из комнаты, бурча про себя.  
***

 

Этой ночью, Чиби спал не очень хорошо. Ему снились странные, но очень знакомые места и люди. Были среди них и радостные моменты, так и грустные, но беловолосый точно не знал, почему он именно так распознал эти сны. 

Отправившись на кухню к приемному отцу, он застал весьма неожиданную фигуру для себя. Все еще потирая глаза от усталости, он заметил ярко рыжую голову, которая прыгала возле мальчика такого же возраста. Чиби вдруг понял, кто к ним приехал и очень сильно этому не обрадовался. Создав портал, он мгновенно оказался в комнате с Гругалолазаром. Мальчишка стал дико теребить дракона.

\- Гругал, у нас проблемы! – Не переставая бить ладошками, сказал Чиби.

\- Я хочу спать Чи-и-би... – Громко зевнул дракон.

\- Элили и Флопин здесь с родителями, Гругал! – Вскрикнул элиатроп. На его слова, дракон мгновенно встал с кровати и, приняв человеческий облик, который стал для него обыденностью, повернулся к брату-близнецу.

\- Предатель в комнате? – Беловолосый кивнул. – А Юго где? 

\- Наверное внизу, но я его не видел. – Пролепетал мальчишка. – Что мы будем делать брат? Ты же знаешь, как они себя поведут, если случайно Килби увидят.

Дракон потянулся за одеждой.

\- Папа расстроится, если таверну разнесут. – Вынес вердикт мальчик, - но зрелище, как этого предателя разносят в щепки, должно быть интересным.

Не успели они и глазом моргнуть, как в комнату ворвалась копна рыжих волос и звонкий смех девочки. И комната погрузилась в хаос.  
***

 

\- Я был удивлен, узнав, что вы приедете. – Сказал Юго своим старым друзьям, подавая на стол тушеное мясо, которое ароматно пахло.

За столом сидели Евангелина и Тристепан, предвкушая мясное блюдо. 

\- Мы решили проведать вас по пути в Садиду. – Ответила Ева, - Я беспокоюсь за Амалию.

Ее муж активно замотал головой с полными щеками еды. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но поняв, что с набитым ртом ему этого не сделать, он промолчал.

\- Сегодня вас повезло – мы с Адамаем создали заап-портал прямо в Садиду у нас во дворе. Работает, правда, через раз, но я попробую что-нибудь сделать. – Почесал голову Юго. Шапка заметно для него стала немного мала, но он не собирался ее менять.

\- Это чудесно Юго! – Залепетала блондинка. – Мы так сможем сократить время путешествия в два раза! И так скорее сможем забрать Тристаньона у Клеофин!

Тристепан снова активно замотал головой.

Дети весело проводили время в комнате. У каждого была своя история и каждый пытался рассказать свою. 

\- Эх, вы столько всего видели, а мы с Гругалом постоянно в таверне сидим. – С надутыми щеками пробурчал Чиби. 

Другие близнецы старались его утешить.  
Не в первый раз у Чиби складывалось такое впечатление, что его обделяют приключениями. Но как говорил Килби, он всегда был домашним и предпочитал сидеть в своей кузнице и что-то там ковырять. Кстати о тофу...

\- Мне нужно выйти. – Быстро сказал элиатроп. – Я скоро приду.

\- Я тоже пойду, - Начал Гругал, но Чиби мотнул головой. – Ладно.

Тихо закрыв за собой дверь, Чиби прислушался с ких разговору. Никто не собирался следовать за ним, что его радовало. Ему было нужно проверить Килби, который уже скоро и обед пропустит. Чиби тихонько постучался в его комнату, но ответа не дождался. Быстро создав портал, он оказался в комнате. Его застала заправленная постель и пустой стол, но самого блондина не было. Чиби был напуган, так как не видел, чтобы элиатроп выходил из комнаты. Создав портал на кухню, он быстро нашел Юго, который ставил баночки со специями на место.

\- О, Чиби! Ты чего такой возбужденный? В догонялки играете? – Весело спросил парень.

Мальчик старался отдышаться.

\- Юго... Уф, нет, ребята у нас в комнате сидят. – Ответил элиатроп, держась за свои коленки, - Ты не видел Килби?

Парень быстро проверил кухню на наличие посторонних ушей и наклонился к малому.

\- Он должен быть в своей комнате, ибо сегодня я его не видел. 

Ответ явно не устроил младшего. Его лицо мгновенно исказилось испугом. Юго внимательно посмотрел на него.

\- Чиби что случилось? 

\- Его нет в комнате, даже стол пустой! – Громким шепотом ответил мальчик. – Он исчез!

\- Он не мог уйти, у него даже вакфу нет! – Шикнул парень про себя. – Так, ты живо иди в комнату к остальным, а я пойду искать Адамая. 

Мальчик послушно кивнул и скрылся за дверью. Только этого сейчас не хватало, подумал Юго. резкое исчезновение элиатропа не было в планах молодого короля. Ему лишь хотелось провести немного времени со своими старыми друзьями... А выйдет так, что ему придется прямо сейчас открыть заап и выпроводить своих гостей отсюда подальше. 

Юго вышел на улицу, надеясь найти Адамая. Дракон как раз возвращался домой.

\- Ад! – Крикнул парень. Дракон быстро среагировал на волнение в голосе брата и сразу же оказался возле него. – Ад, у нас проблемы.

\- Выглядишь не самым лучшим образом. Много работы? – Спросил дракон, перебросив мешок на другое плечо. Несмотря на человеческий облик, он оставался таким же высоким.

\- Килби пропал, Ад! – Воскликнул парень, - Мы всю таверну проверили, его нигде нет! Если его увидят ребята...

\- Юго остановись, - перебил его брат, - никуда он не пропадал. Он ушел с дочкой лекаря неподалеку, он сам меня предупредил. И постой, тот иоп у нас в таверне? 

Элиатроп облегченно вздохнул, но был немного обижен, что его проигнорировали в этой ситуации. Теперь у него другие проблемы – как успокоить брата и не дать его другу-иопу не убить дракона.

\- Так, Адамай, они просто пришли поесть перед поездкой и меня проведать...

\- Не беспокойся, я не собираясь с ним драться. Если он сам не полезет. – Дыхнул дракон небольшим огнём из ноздрей, - и по поводу нашего предателя – вряд ли они поймут, что это он с его новым обличьем. Если даже шапку сдерут, там все равно ничего нет. Меньше волнуй воздух, братец.

Белый дракон похлопал Юго по спине, заставив того вздрогнуть. Пока парень занят с делами политическими, его брат ищет пустые земли на случай, если первый план провалится. Поэтому Юго старается изо всех сил сделать все наилучшим образом. 

\- Я стараюсь, Ад.

Он вошел в таверну. Деревянные полы и стены все еще были на месте. Юго заметил, как на него были устремлены несколько пар глаз, одна из которых смотрела с кухни своим выжидающим взглядом. За круглым столом сидели сердитый иоп и совершенно спокойный дракон, попивающий горячий ароматный напиток. Все живы, пронеслось в голове у парня. Юго прошел на кухню, кивнув в знак приветствия своему отцу, и наклонился к младшему. Изложив все то, что ему передал брат дракон, Чиби задумчиво склонил голову.

\- Но ведь твоя подружка садида знает, кто он. Она может проболтаться и все прикрытие лук-мяу под хвост. – Сердито сказал мальчишка.

\- Она не совсем, кхм, моя подружка малыш. Все сейчас сложно. – Вздохнул Юго, - Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к друзьям и провел хорошо время.

\- Но если что, я могу помочь Юго! Я не маленький! – Воскликнул беловолосый, на что старший усмехнулся и потрепал Чиби по шапке.

\- Я знаю братишка.  
***

 

\- Весьма рискованно. Ты можешь больше вообще не выйти из дома, если продолжишь в таком духе.

\- Не нуждаюсь в няньках. И с каких пор, мнение Адамая для тебя ничего не значит?

Парень продолжал злиться и без остановки делал круги в комнате Килби. Тот успел вернуться после того, как друзья покинули Юго через заап портал.

\- Не вижу смысла раздувать из этой ситуации целую трагедию. – Махнул блондин, подбирая свои свежо обретённые образцы.

\- Ты не понял ничего? Что если бы на тебя напали? Мне откуда знать где ты, если Адамая постоянно нет дома? Можно с таким успехом в стену прокричать. 

\- Я уже давно интересуюсь, что такого произошло, между тобой и Адамаем и это вряд ли было в то время, когда я был в этом мире. – Блондин похлопал по месту рядом с собой, намекая своему собеседнику сесть рядом, - Так как Чиби ничего не знает, и он не смог мне ничего рассказать, чтобы я мог не тревожить вас.

Русоволосый плюхнулся на кровать, обдумывая слова.

\- Ничего хорошего, но главное что мы снова вместе.

Килби уже понял, что Юго снова пытается уйти от серьезного разговора. Пришло время для более интересной темы.

\- Кто такой Оропо? 

Элиатроп буквально перестал дышать. Он меньше всего хотел говорить о своем двойнике и особенно о других таких же, которые просто исчезли. Будет не очень хорошо, если он узнает, как можно использовать дофусы и элиакуб вместе. Или он знает и просто убьет и закопает Юго за бестолковый и безответственный поступок.

\- Наш последний враг. Был главарем забытых. Но мы смогли выстоять против них и даже побывали в Инглириуме! – Восторженно сообщил об этом парень.

\- Хм, а как вы там вообще оказались? – Прямо спросил Килби. 

\- Это все магия. – Сказал Юго первое, что пришло в голову. Невероятно дурацкий ответ, за который он еще пожалеет.

\- Юго, прекрати убегать от ответа. Сколько столетий не пройдет, ты остаешься все таким же... – Начал элиатроп, но был перебит своим собеседником:

\- Оропо использовал элиакуб, поэтому мы там и оказались. Я не очень хочу разговаривать на эту тему, так как в этом путешествии ничего хорошего не было. – Закончил парень, скрывая свое лицо за растрепанной челкой.

\- Он похитил элиакуб? Из Эмруба? Но как? Как не-элиатроп смог туда попасть? – Буквально заваливал Килби своими вопросами. 

Юго перестал дышать и стал размышлять, как быстрее закрыть эту тему. Сказать, что ему помогал Адамай? Но драконы не умеют открывать порталы! Да и Адамай ему не подыграет, что делает проблему еще хуже. 

\- Честно, я не знаю. Я рассказываю только то, что видел своими глазами. Там были дети божеств, возможно, кто-то знал, как туда попасть. – Выдав удачный ответ, Юго мысленно вздохнул.

Словно не удовлетворившись полученным ответом, Килби потянулся к своим баночкам, с намерением оставить на них записи. Словно в замедленном темпе, большие ладони схватили его за обе щеки, и они повернули его к их обладателю.

\- В следующий раз, предупреждай меня, если решишь пойти опять куда-нибудь. Ты понял меня, Килби? – В подтверждение своих намерений, парень сильно надавил на лицо юноши, что тот начал словно барахтаться от нехватки воздуха.

\- Понял я, - выговорил юноша, поправляя свои очки, - да и вообще, я есть хочу.

\- Сказал тот, кто почти не вылезает из комнаты. Пойдем, что-нибудь я смогу приготовить.  
***

 

\- Генеральная уборка? – Пробурчал Чиби. – По мне, тут очень чисто.

Не самые лучшие новости с утра для младшего элиатропа. Ковыряясь в хорошо прожаренной, с золотистом желтком яичнице, он медленно потянулся за стаканом свежего молока. Идея об уборке, пришла в голову Альберту, который давненько хотел здесь все почистить. Мысль о том, что придётся бегать с ведром и тряпкой, при этом еще и спину ломать в три погибели – портило день заранее пуще прежнего. 

\- Ну-с, я не против помочь. – Пожал плечами Килби, тем самым убивая все надежды Чиби.

\- Не люблю воду. – Прямо сказал Гругалорагран, - Но деваться некуда.

\- Тогда, после завтрака, распределим обязанности. – Высказал окончательное решение Юго. Адамай кивнул в ответ.

Осознавая, что помощи ждать неоткуда, беловолосый издал протяжный стон. После сытного завтрака, братья схватились за ведра и швабры. Альберт решил, что лучше немного приберется в сарае, чтобы не мешать сыновьям. 

\- Так, с вас троих весь обеденный зал. Кухня на мне, поэтому туда не идите. Ад, на нас второй этаж. – Распорядился русоволосый. Он заметил, как Чиби с неохотой держит губку, - Ибо если хорошо уберемся, папка испечет нам вкусный торт.

\- Он же не умеет готовить подобное! – Проныл младший элиатроп, - Он опять все сожжет!

Понимая, что Чиби прав, Юго решил не сдаваться. 

\- Я схожу и куплю торт после уборки.

\- Так куда правдоподобнее. – Сделал замечание Адамай, чем заслужил тяжелый вздох брата.

Уборка проходила умеренно. Пока Чиби протирал один стол, Килби мог протереть сразу три. Между ними даже началось соревнование, что помогло раззадорить младшего на быструю уборку. И только Гругал бегал менять каждый раз ведро с водой. 

\- Этот стул мой! – Крикнул младший, буквально летя к пыльному стулу.

\- Попробуй догнать! – Воскликнул старший элиатроп, ловко перепрыгивая через столы. Как же давно он не испытывал подобного чувства. Будто тело готово взорваться от нахлынувших чувств. 

Стул оказался чистым. Видимо, в процессе, они не особо смотрели, где и какой стул или стол протерли. Осознание того, что они могли перестараться заставило Чиби завыть. Он совсем забыл, что не любит уборку, но такого азарта он еще не ощущал.  
Элиатроп сделал попытку сильно пихнуть старшего и воскликнул:

\- Я больше убрал, значит, большая часть торта моя. 

\- Когда мы закончим, пекарня будет закрыта. Похоже, Юго на это и рассчитывал, старый проказник. – Ухмыльнулся блондин.

\- Чего? Это нечестно! – Надул, от злости, щеки Чиби. – Ки-и-илби, а ты умеешь печь пирожные?

Блондин скрестил руки и задумчиво схватился за свой подбородок.

\- Это было так давно... Помнится, я что-то готовил Мине, когда она была младше. Она была непривередлива в еде и ела буквально все.

\- Значит, ты умеешь? – С надеждой спросил мальчик.

\- Я могу попробовать, но не обещаю, что будет вкусно. 

\- Уей! У нас будет вкусная еда! – Воскликнул Чиби,- Гругал! Ты где ходишь?...  
***

 

Юго сам испек торт. Точнее не торт, а просто большой корж со взбитыми сливками. Была уже получена тонна замечаний Адамая и Килби на этот счет. Чиби не смог съесть и первый кусок, из-за слишком большого количества добавленного масла в корж, из-за чего он был слишком тяжелым. Гругалорагран посчитал, что он обязан съесть хотя бы половину. Потом дракон пожалеет об этом, но не скажет и слова, чтобы никто не посчитал его слабым. Но сильное урчание в желудке и несварение заставит его целую ночь не спать. Закончив, так и не начав сладкий ужин, Юго встал.

\- Весьма интересный десерт Юго, но мне уже пора за работу. – Сказал блондин, убирая салфетку обратно. В ответ, русоволосый опустил голову от стыда.

\- Я попытался. Но буду знать, что я лучше готовлю мясо. 

Уже подходя к своей комнате, Килби был остановлен Юго. Блондин понял, что парень хочет поговорить и открыл перед ним дверь, приглашая войти. 

\- У меня голова взорвется. – Пожаловался парень,- Пока никто, из тех королевств, который я посетил – не заинтересованы в возвращении элиатропов. Мне все больше и больше нравится идея просто где-нибудь поселиться и тихо-мирно жить. Адамай нашел подходящий остров. Что думаешь, Килби?

\- Ты знаешь мой ответ. Мне в принципе не нравится эта планета, особенно его представителей. – Плюнул он.

\- Я просто спросил. – Угрюмо ответил парень. Он улегся на кровать бывшего предателя. – Кстати, помнишь Глипа?

\- Зачем он тебе? – Удивленно спросил юноша, и тем самым удивив своей реакцией Юго.

\- Он уже давно вылупился без Бальтазара. – Промолвил он. – И он сейчас в Эмрубе с остальными.

Блондин для опоры положил руку на стол, и словно начал задыхаться. Парень мгновенно встал с кровати, испугавшись такой реакцией.

\- Маленький ублюдок возвращается в город, да, Шинономе? – Тихо с улыбкой проговорил Килби. Глубоко вздохнув, он повернулся к Юго. – Надеюсь, Бальтазар не надумывал отдавать его тебе сюда на воспитание?

\- Это было лет шесть-семь назад, точно не помню... Но он не давал даже намека на это.

\- Хм, он решил сам вырастить его. Глупый старый дракон, они обречены в том измерении. Интересно, а могла ли Шинономе...

\- Я ничего не слышал об этом. – Честно ответил Юго.

\- А где остальные дофусы? Тоже в Эмрубе? – Спросил Килби, проводя рукой по столу, словно пытаясь найти на ней пыль. Они сегодня хорошо убрали все.

\- Они тут, дома. – Прошептал парень. И еще тише добавил,- Они в шкафу.

\- А тебя не смущает, что они могут вылупиться, а ты даже об этом не узнаешь? – Так же тихо прошептал блондин.

Лицо элиатропа вытянулось и он через портал исчез из комнаты. И он так же быстро вернулся с облегченным видом. Словно на это действие, Килби цокнул языком. Каким простаком был, таким и остался.

\- Мы больше ждем вылупления Норы и Эфрима. – Продолжил парень. – Он давно был полным. Раньше, чем дофус Чиби и Гругала.

Юноша сел за рабочий стол, продолжая слушать своего собеседника.

\- А ты не мог принести их дофус? – Попросил он Юго. Тот кивнул и снова исчез за порталом. Вернувшись, он осторожно передал яйцо блондину. Осмотрев его, Килби серьезно взглянул на Юго. – Ты в курсе, что он пустой?

\- Ч-что? – Словно не веря его словам, он стал внимательно всматриваться в яйцо. Он отчетливо помнил, что там были тени. – Но я помню, что они были там!

\- Ты говорил, что дофусы похищали, верно? И это было не раз? – Спрашивал элиатроп у запутанного парня.

\- Неужели во время битвы с Огрестом они... Но я бы знал! И как мне теперь понять, где они? – С досадой проговорил Юго.

\- С помощью Элиакуба, я бы узнал, где они. Но у нас его нет, так что...

\- Я спрошу у Бальтазара. – Быстро ответил он. – Вдруг они в опасности? И кстати, объяснишь как-нибудь почему дофусы есть, хотя там никого нет?  
***

 

\- Есть хочу.

Это был точно не вопрос, а утверждение, так как маленький элиатроп проснулся один в большой таверне. Даже папы не было, что было странным. Разбудив брата-дракона, они двинулись на кухню, хотя бы найти какую-нибудь выпечку. Брат предложил пожарить мясо, но Чиби напомнил ему, что тот просто снова его сожжет.

\- Хотя бы чайник теплый. – С большой радостью заметил мальчик.

Они услышали с улицы голоса, которые что-то радостно обсуждали. Это точно были их братья и Альберт. Мальчишки побежали ко входу, чтобы поприветствовать свою семью. Первым вошел Адамай.

\- О, вы решили встретить нас? Весьма приятно. – Он потрепал по голове обоих ребят. – Юго, Килби, вы можете быстрее двигаться?

В комнату вошел Альберт, держа в руке большую корзину с хлебом. Видимо, решил сам пойти к пекарю вместо, в этот раз занятых, сыновей. Он поставил корзину на стол, и обернулся к входящим.

\- Я, пожалуй, приготовлю нашим, дорогим гостят поесть. – Чиби подергал его фартук. – Ну и вам, конечно же.

\- У меня всю спину ломит после этого путешествия. – Сказал Юго, входя в таверну. Он демонстративно начал тянуться. Парень нагнулся к близнецам и обратился к ним, - Хочу вас с кое-кем познакомить. Килби, заходи!

Уже последним зашел блондин, за которым плелись две маленькие фигуры. Одна из них крепко держала за подол плаща, боясь выглянуть, но второй был более смелым и сразу оглянул своим взором всех присутствующих. 

\- Он прям как мамочка. – Хихикнул Адамай. Его шутку подхватили и остальные, тихо хихикая.

\- Хех, знакомьтесь – это Нора и Эфрим. – Успокоившись, продолжил парень. – Они ваши новые брат и сестра.

\- Больше родни, да! – Радостно воскликнул мальчик. Гругал кивнул в знак одобрения. 

Тот, что должен был зваться «Эфрим», смело пошел вперед навстречу новым знакомым. Оказалось, что они вылупились тогда, когда вылупились Чиби и Гругалорагран и жили в приемной семье. Как сказать, просто место, где дадут и кровать и поесть. «Нового» брата близнецы буквально облепили со всех сторон, что-то бурно спрашивая. Дракон был в человеческой форме с нежно-салатовым цветом кожи. А его сестра в простом розовом платьице и она до сих пор не сделала и ни шага. Килби легко подтолкнул ее в спину.

\- Я боюсь. – Тихо прошептала девочка. – Можно я потом?...

\- Хорошо, я не буду тебя заставлять. – Ответил старший элиатроп. Получив ответ, девочка забралась внутрь плаща. Заметив это, Адамай подошел к ним, - Адамай, не надо, Нора...

\- Хей, ты почему боишься? – Проигнорировав Килби, спросил дракон, поднимая плащ элиатропа. Девочка лишь ушла глубже.

Юноша отдернул кусок ткани и прошел мимо него. Девочка пошла следом. Близнецы уже весело водили хороводы и, увидев блондина, ринулись к нему. В конечном счете, все в шутку пытались уместиться под плащем старшего. Но после этого, Нора стала менее застенчивой и уже вместе с ними играла на улице. Взрослая часть этого дома, уже сидела за столом.

\- Вы все утро искали их? – Спросил Альберт, ставя чайник.

\- Вообще, этой ночью. – Ответил Юго. – Нам с Килби пришлось отправиться в Эмруб, потому что Бальтазар хотел лично контролировать происходящее. И да, Глип так и не вырос. – Словно ответив на мысленный вопрос Адамая.

\- Я вообще только утром узнал, что нам надо куда-то идти. – Пробубнил дракон. 

– Но теперь мы нашли еще из нашей семьи. Я теперь боюсь, как бы Мина и Фаэрис не вылупились.

\- Семья станет еще больше, да? – Весело сказал Юго. – Но мы не могли оставить их там. Там нет у них семьи, которая бы заботилась о них. Да и Килби будет помогать, верно?

Услышав вопрос, блондин охнул, сев на стул.

\- Если мне однажды приходилось растить вас, то это не значит, что я готов и сейчас делать это. – Возразил он.

\- Но у тебя выхода нет, предатель. - Ответил Адамай. На это, Юго сильно пихнул его под бок. – Ладно, я пошутил. Но выхода все равно нет.

\- Но самое удивительное, что я помню, я никогда не брал ответственность за Глипа. И за Чиби. Лишь однажды на каждого. – Задумчиво сказал элиатроп.

С улицы прозвучал детский визг. И затем плач. Механически, первым к окну ринулся Килби. Нора бежала за мальчишками и споткнулась, повредив коленки. Девочка мотала головой, словно ища утешения. К ней сразу же подбежал брат, пытаясь поднять ее с земли. Сделав останавливающее движение рукой, блондин вышел на улицу.

\- Может, не таки плохо, что мы его выпустили. – Садясь на место, сказал Адамай. – Будет с детьми заниматься, ха!

\- Он мне нужен для переговоров. – Проворчал Юго. – С ним у меня хоть что-то получаться стало.

\- Остров все еще в силе. – Намекнул брат.

\- Но пока вы здесь. – Удовлетворенно сказал Альберт. Он был куда спокойней, когда знал, что все дети были под его крышей и никуда не пропадут. – Хотя я сам староват, чтобы заботиться о еще новых.

\- Спасибо, что помогаешь нам. – Ответил русоволосый, взяв отца за руку. Тот кивнул, покрывая своей большой ладонью руку приемного сына.

В таверну зашли Килби и заплаканная Нора.

\- Мне не больно. – Тихо проговорила девочка.

\- Но рану обработать нужно. Иначе попадет инфекция. – Возразил юноша.  
Элиатроп кивнула и поплелась следом за блондином. Посмотрев на происходящее, Юго повернулся к отцу.

\- Если вылупится последний дофус...

\- Не беспокойся, я приму всех твоих братьев и сестер. Хотя будет уже тесновато. – Честно ответил Альберт. 

Килби искал аптечку, пока Нора сидела на стуле и уже более в расслабленно состоянии игралась ногами. Найдя нужные инструменты, он стал обрабатывать ранки розоволосой.   
Заметив ее смятение, блондин спросил:

\- Что-то не так?

Девочка стала более задумчивой и прикрыла глаза.

\- Можно... Можно мы останемся здесь? Я не хочу туда возвращаться.

На этот вопрос, элиатроп улыбнулся.

\- Ты и будешь здесь жить, Нора. И твой брат.

Девочка мгновенно просияла и крепко обняла блондина. Держа в руке ватки, он был ошарашен таким поведением. Буквально, в последнее время происходят только хорошие вещи с ним, что Килби немного расслабился. Ему нужно снова собраться, так как работы у него прибавилось вдвое. Драконами занимается Адамай, и за это ему спасибо. Хотя эта мысль, собрать всех первоначальных элиатропов под одной крышей у Юго – уже не кажется ему странной. Потому что большая часть уже здесь. И они имеют только одного взрослого элиатропа, не считая одного без вакфу. И то, он будет сидеть здесь и нянчиться со всеми. 

\- О богиня, помоги мне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В первое время была без понятия что писать дальше. Но после того, как я пересмотрела второй сезон, появилось куча идей. Наслаждайтесь :)


End file.
